


Secret Identities

by FayeWildwood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Deaf Character, Deaf!Hartley, Disability, F/M, M/M, a lot will be explained in the story, barry was still hit by lightning, mentions of child abuse, sort of a breakdance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Barry Allen is a star Track runner for the Central High School Stars, he keeps good grades and he loves his make shift family. As far as Joe- his foster dad and a cop- knows, the worst he's ever done is be late for school... a lot... he has a record for most tardies in the history of CHS. What he doesn't know is that Barry sneaks out with most of his friends and his two siblings to secret meetups in abandoned buildings where he, Wally and Jesse are a part of an anonymous dance group called the Speedsters. And everything is going great, and Joe has no idea, until one very handsome man on a motorcycle slides into Barry's life and he can't seem to keep away.Shitty summary, but give it a chance? Highschool!AU, sort of Breakdance!AU





	1. Awkward Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I've become obsessed with hip hop dancing lately and though I'm a fucking shit dancer, I love watching it. So I decided to write yet another coldflash (I know, it's all I know how to write) where they're in high school and Barry is a dancer, because I can. :)  
> When it comes to the dances, I'll probably link videos to choreography that I imagine when it's happening, so keep an eye on the notes!  
> Thanks!

To say Barry Allen's first encounter with the Snart Siblings +1 was embarrassing would be the understatement of the year. They were new in town, settling in in a small one story house a block away from where Barry lived with his foster family- the Wests. Honestly he was just curious who the new family was. They lived in a small town just outside of Central City and while they got new people roaming around every once in a while, the town was small enough that most people bypassed it in hopes of living in the actual city. 

But really, he was just curious, and if their house just so happened to be on his morning run route, well then that's just a coincidence. 

What he hadn't expected was for them all three to be outside at five in the morning. Nor did he expect to see one of them- a boy, maybe a year older than himself- crouching next to a beautiful Harley-Davidson WLA, painted a slick black. His back was to Barry but the runner could see the toned muscles flexing and shifting under the tight t-shirt the man wore as he fiddled with something on his bike. His hair was cut short, so short and light that it almost looked grey, and there were black stains of oil on his scalp where he'd probably scratched and rubbed, forgetting his hands were dirty. He was mouthwatering to say the least.

The other two, which Barry barely had time to take note of, sat on the porch of the house, chatting back and forth with each other and the man working on the bike. One was a girl with beautiful, long brown hair and the body of a model, the other was a body builder- really it was the only term Barry could think of. He was massive for a teenager, with his head shaved bald and he leaned back with his legs sprawled out in front of him with no care in the world. 

"Aw, look Lenny, you made him speechless."

Barry's brain seemed to snap back into gear at those words, just realizing that he had frozen in his run at the base of their driveway. He hadn't meant to do that, he meant to just grab a quick peek on his way by, but the sight of those tense muscles and the oil stained skin, shades darker than his own, made his feet stop moving. 

"W-what?"

He inwardly groaned, _very smooth Barry._  But the voice in his head was silenced when blue eyes turned to meet green- no doubt to see what his sister had been talking about- and Barry had to struggle to remember to breathe. They were like ice, crystallized across endless blue waters with secrets swimming underneath. Barry found he wanted nothing more than to break through that ice and swim as deep as he could. _Maybe into bed._

He shook his head and blinked, the girl's laugh once again breaking him out of the spell and the object of his staring raised a cool eyebrow, his otherwise stoic face... well stoic.

"I-I... sorry, no I just. I live down the street," Barry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and pointing awkwardly towards his house. "I was just... admiring the motorcycle?"

He mentally slapped himself as a smirk covered the man's lips. "That a question, Red?"

_Red?_  He looked down, only just remembering that he was wearing his red track jersey and some loose red shorts. _It is a bit much..._

When he glanced back up, his face now the color of his shirt no doubt, the girl was pushing herself off the porch and toward him, her body swaying in just the right way to make the diamond in her belly button glitter in the moonlight. She wore a golden belly shirt and some booty shorts, her feet bare. She smiled at him with a dangerous twinkle in her eyes and held out her hand, palm facing down so Barry was forced to grab it old fashioned style. "You're a cutie," she sing-songed, making his cheeks flare up even more as she giggled. "I'm Lisa, that's my brother Len, and the ugly one over there is Mick."

"Fuck you, Lise," Mick growled, flipping her the bird but there was a fond smile on his face. Or what Barry assumed was a smile since his lips didn't actually move much.

Realizing they were still looking at him, expectantly, Barry jumped a bit. "Oh! Right, sorry... I'm Barry, Barry Allen. I live down the street."

"So you said," Len grumbled, rolling his eyes as he went back to his bike. There was a pang of disappointment in Barry's chest when those eyes turned away from him, but he pushed it back. No need to get attached right away, he was bound to see them at school today anyway.

"Are you guys going to the school here in town? To Central High?" Lisa smiled and nodded at him, batting her eyelashes. "Great! I mean, that's good. I uh... I'm a sprinter for the track team, but my uh, my sister is the class president." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts, rocking back a bit at the awkward situation. _Stop talking, you idiot._ "She'll probably be the one to show you guys around today, but you know... if you need anything or have questions, feel free to ask me. Or her," he rushed to say, "if you want... Anyway, like I said I live down the street, about a block over, we're the only house on the street with a red door, so... yeah." God this was so awkward.

"Oh thanks! We'll be sure to-"

"Lisa."

The sharp voice had Barry turning to face Len, surprised to hear the warning in his tone and see anger sparking across his eyes. Lisa seemed to understand too because her eyes widened and she took a cautious step away from Barry- who was confused at the sudden turn of events. 

"You live at the house with the red door?" Len clarified, standing slowly and wiping his hand on a rag he pulled from the back pocket of his black jeans- _tight_  black jeans. Barry frowned, still unsure as to why the sudden hostility, but nodded. Len continued stepping forward, prowling like a wolf on it's prey. Barry took note how he wrapped his hand around his sister's wrist and pulled her behind him, because it made a spark of offense bounce around in his chest. Mick stood up on the porch, also on guard now and Barry took a step back. They were looking at him like he was the enemy, but he had only introduced himself. Not to mention, though he was muscular in a trim kind of way, there was no way he'd be able to take on Lisa- she looked like she'd cut someone's eye out just for looking at her wrong. "Get out of here, kid," Len said, his words spoken in a low and warning drawl. He nodded his head in the direction of Barry's house, his eyes narrowed, watching him, maybe waiting for any sign he'd make a hostile move. Barry just stood there, gaping at them, not sure what to say. "I said, get out of here. We just got to town and I don't need you causing any trouble for me or mine."

"T-trouble?" Barry stuttered, his shock evident in his tone. "W-what kind of trouble do you think I could get you into?"

Well, he wasn't an angel, that was for sure... but he doubted the trouble he got into at night with the others was what Len was referring to.

The man raised a hand and poked a finger _hard_  in the center of Barry's chest, leaving a faded little black dot in the center of his jersey and almost- almost- making the runner lose his balance. "Your dad is a cop," he said cooly, though Barry assumed there was no chill about him. "I don't need a cop's kid around to get me into any trouble."

_Oh._  Barry did another once over between the three and his shoulder deflated a bit. Barry was a very trusting guy, too trusting, Iris usually told him. He didn't really seem to notice if someone was in a specific 'cliche'. But looking at them again now, he could see how Joe might throw a fit that Barry would want to hang out with them. Len and Mick had 'bad boy' written all over him. Lisa was probably the only one who could pass of as something other than what she was.

"I-I wouldn't get you guys in trouble. Joe has no right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with," he huffed, noting the raised eyebrows they shot him.

"You call your dad Joe?" Lisa asked.

Barry flushed again but nodded. "Yeah, I mean he's my foster dad, an old friend of my real dad. I only started living with them when I was ten, so I'm just used to calling him Joe." Barry's phone dinged in his pocket and he jumped a bit, still unnerved at the look the brother was leveling on him. He glanced down, cursing when he saw the time and the message from Iris telling him that Joe was asking where he was. How was it already six o'clock? His run had taken longer than usual today. "Shit, sorry, I gotta go. It really was nice meeting you," he said, smiling at Lisa and sending Mick an unsure nod. He turned back to Len and went out on a limb, pointing his own finger toward him with narrowed eyes. "And you don't need to be an ass."

He turned before he could receive the punch he knew was coming and sprinted off in the direction of the West house, smirking at the loud bark of laughter and the chiming giggles that followed in his wake.

He made it back to the house in record time and rushed to take the fastest shower he could manage, before sliding into his jeans and oversized Central City Stars sweater- Stars being the school mascot for some dumb reason. He fluffed up his hair, grabbed his bag, and almost tripped on his way down the stairs where Iris was waiting for him with a raised eyebrow.

"Barry, we were supposed to be early today, Wally already went ahead to meet with Jesse," she scolded, her voice barely above a whisper so Joe didn't hear her. 

Barry groaned and slid his bag over his shoulder, grabbing the keys to Iris' car on his way out. They shouted a quick goodbye to Joe before Barry answered. "I know, I know. I woke up late for my run this morning and then I ran into the new kids and got... distracted." Iris' eyebrows shot up, a knowing twinkle in her eye that had Barry rolling his eyes. He tossed her the keys and slid into her Prius. "Oh shut up... I just wanted to say hi, and if one of them was... dangerously good looking, well who was I not to appreciate?"

Iris laughed at his blush and shook her head. "I'm showing them around today, so I'll get a good look for myself. But seriously, there's a meet up this weekend and you guys need more practice. Dad is already planning on working overtime this weekend for some case, so we should be able to sneak out without having to worry, but I've got the neighbor boy wrapped around my finger, so he's going to send us a warning if dad comes home early. We should be able to play off the whole, went to a movie or something, excuse."

Barry laughed, excitement bubbling up in his chest at the thought of this weekend.

"You know, I don't know what Joe would think, me getting you to sneak out with us to go to a secret, and illegal mind you, meet up in the city. I'm sure he'd kill me."

Iris rolled her eyes and smiled, "oh he'd kill all three of us. But he can't blame just you, Wally is in the group too."

The group.

Barry, Wally and Jesse were the three members of a dance group named the Speedsters. He has no idea where the name came from, some random kid on twitter dubbed it to them, but he didn't mind, it oddly seemed to fit them. There was an elite underground for dancers called Metas, where people gathered in old abandoned buildings and junk yards to perform or battle dance offs, and it was Barry's favorite thing in the world. It was mostly hip hop dancing, which he was damn good at, but every once in a while they would do themed meet ups, contemporary, ballet, stuff like that. It was rare though. The dancers were called Meta's and most of them tended to keep their identities secret, just in case the cops raided a meet up.

Dancing wasn't necessarily illegal, but it was the trespassing and occasional illegal substance that had cops always sniffing around for their next meet up.

But they had a system. Only dancers- Metas- knew when the next meet up was, but not where until the night of. Then, a mass text would be sent out to those invited, and man did people want to be invited.

"I'm pumped," Barry smiled, leg bouncing in his excitement. "Jesse came up with some amazing choreography that I can't wait to try out."

Iris hummed, pulling quickly into a parking spot outside of the school where Wally and Jesse were waiting, accompanied by Barry's two best friends Caitlyn and Cisco. "I still can't believe you guys wont let me watch you practice," she said, hopping out of the car.

"You know the rules, sis," Wally grinned, one arm around Jesse's shoulders. "No one gets to see the piece until the night of."

"You guys are going right?" Barry asked his two friends.

Cisco clapped him on the back. "Of course, bro! I never miss one of your performances! I've got the night off work, so just tell me when and where."

Caitlin however frowned and shook her head. "Sorry Barry, but I won't be at this one. My internship is running late this weekend and I don't think I'll be able to make it in time. I mean I know they're usually late, but my parents are picking me up and I can't exactly tell them why I don't need them too." She shrugged and gave a sad smile. "Sorry."

"No worries, Caitlyn," Barry reassured her, throwing his own arm around her shoulder as he started leading the group towards the school. They still had thirty minutes before the first bell rang, but they usually liked to chill in the auditorium. "You're just going to miss one of the best dances we ever do. No big deal."

She elbowed him in the ribs at his teasing, pulling a laugh out of his chest.

"Jerk."


	2. Flustered Screw Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris takes it upon herself to introduce the new trio to the team and Barry of course embarrasses himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically in this story, the different CW shows are different schools. The Arrow team goes to a college in Star City and the Supergirl team goes to a high school in Metropolis, where as the flash team goes to high school in a small town next to Central City.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen."

Barry tensed at the use of his full name, eyes widening as they met Eddie's across the table. The blonde's eyes were just as wide as his and he gave a small shake of the head. _Don't turn around,_  he mouthed, but Barry didn't need to because Iris plopped herself down beside him at the table after landing a solid punch to Barry's shoulder.

"Ow...."

"You did _not_ tell me he drove a motorcycle, Barry," Iris hissed, but it drew the attention of the rest of the group who was seated at the table.

Eddie frowned, as did the others. "Who drives a motorcycle?"

Barry groaned, dropping his head on his arms as opposed to banging his head on the table. Maybe he should have just stayed home today. "The new kid," Iris said with too much glee. "In fact, all three of them drove up on bikes this morning, well the girl - Lisa - was riding her brother's bike. But still," she punched Barry again and he just groaned, not looking up. "Barry forgot to mention that when he told me this morning that the new guy was hot."

"What does a motorcycle have to do with it?" Wally asked, and Barry actually did hit his head on the table this time.

"Barry has a thing for bad boys," Cisco piped in with a mouth full of food.

He shot his best friend a glare that screamed 'traitor' and frowned. "I do _not_ have a thing for bad boys."

Iris snorted. "Puh-lease Barry, you have a poster of G-easy on your wall and Ruby Rose is the background on your phone. I think it's safe to say you have a thing for leather and motorcycles." Caught in his lie, the runner's face lit up red and he ducked his head back into his arms, muttering slightly to himself about them all being embarrassments and the worst friends ever. "Don't worry, Barry... I wouldn't dare tell him, I'll let you do the honors."

Something in her voice made Barry tense and sit up ramrod straight. It was a familiar sound, a hint of a tease just under the cadence of her voice and he turned suspicious eyes on her. "Iris Ann West, what did you do?"

Her eyes twinkled and Barry had the urge to bolt, his butt already halfway off the seat when a cool voice sliced through the cafeteria chatter like a knife. "Don't leave on our account, Red." It was a low rumble, and Barry could almost feel it in his own chest. He _wanted_  to feel it in his own chest, maybe with no clothes pressed between them. He turned just slightly to watch the three new kids drop their trays on the empty end of the table and sit down. Len sat at the very end, far enough away from Barry that he could rake his eyes up and down the younger man's form, and Lisa dropped herself backwards on the bench, her back pressed against the table so that she could face Cisco with a menacing smile. Mick just sat next to Len where there happened to be an open seat, and right next to Eddie, who tensed at the sudden mass next to him. "Your sister was kind enough to invite us to sit with you all during lunch, something about 'sitting by yourself being unacceptable.' " He said, tone indifferent but eyes teasing as he looked at Barry.

"And I'm so glad she did," Lisa crooned, walking her fingers up Cisco's arm. Barry almost laughed at how wide his friend's eyes were as he stuttered out a hello. "Hello, cutie. I'm Lisa and you are just the cutest thing I have ever seen, I could just eat your right up."

Cisco gulped loud enough that Barry could hear it, his adam's apple bobbing. He laughed awkwardly and his eyes flitted over to Len who leveled a dangerous smile at him. "H-hi..." he swallowed. "Cisco... I mean I'm... me... Cisco."

Lisa giggled and Barry was instantly grateful that his friend was as bad as he was when flustered.

"I thought you didn't want to hang out with us," Barry said, trying to keep his voice annoyed as he looked at Len, only to be a bit caught off guard by the smug grin on his face.

"Well call me a rebel," he drawled, taking a bite of a french fry and chewing slowly- too slowly. "I don't usually do what I probably should." Barry was silent for a while as everyone made their introductions and Iris caught the new kids up on various information they needed to know- dress codes, school activities, game nights, school dances, etc. Len seemed bored with the information, changing between muttering with Mick and staring at Barry, but Lisa sucked it all in like a leech. She was the social one of the group it would seem, and Len was probably the mastermind if the way he looked around the room and observed every detail he could, was anything to go by. Mick... well he didn't seem very smart, but Barry knew he was no one to underestimate- he was probably their muscle.

"So what do you guys like to do? Barry told me you work on your motorcycle, Len?" Iris questioned, earning a glare from Barry.

Len only shrugged so Lisa answered instead. "Lenny is obsessed with his bike, but he's really good with his hands. He can fix pretty much any vehicle that needs fixin'. I fancy myself a bit more... graceful," she said, smirking a bit. "I was an ice skater when we lived in Canada for a little. But I like to dance now mostly, not much for ice skating here until winter."

The mood change at the table was immediate as most of the group shot their eyes to her in a mix of interest and suspicion.

"You dance?" Barry asked slowly. His paranoid brain wondered for a second if she knew who he was, who they were, and that's why they were talking to them. He really did not need Joe finding out about their secret meet ups. Not to mention the embarrassment of the entire school knowing. Sure, Barry danced in front of the limited- but very popular- crowd at Metas, but that didn't mean he wanted the entire school to know about it. It was bad enough they had videos of him and the other two on youtube. (Metas didn't normally allow recording during meet ups, but every once in a while a video got out. Luckily they were careful to keep their faces mostly shadowed.)

"Oh yeah," Lisa said, straddling the bench now so she could look at the entire table, though her back was to Len and Mick. "I've been dancing since I was a kid. Never really took lessons, but Lenny used to take me to a dance studio after hours to practice."

He turned his eyes to meet ice blue ones and received a raised eyebrow in return. "Do you dance too?"

A loud laugh burst from Mick's chest, echoing through the room and drawing too many eyes in their direction, and Barry shrunk back a bit. "Len? Dance? I'd give anything to see that."

"Anything?" Len asked, sending a knowing smirk toward his friend.

Mick only snorted. "Yeah right, ass. You wouldn't dance even if I paid ya' million bucks to." And Len just shrugged, leaving the question unanswered.

Barry shared a look with Wally and Jesse, a silent conversation passing between them. They didn't need a new member to the group, no, but Barry did wonder if Lisa knew about Metas and if she'd be interested in going. Judging by the looks of them and the fact that Len definitely didn't like that Joe was a cop, he doubted the three would rat out the location to anyone. The other two 'speedsters' seemed to have the same conclusion. Wally shrugged and Jesse's eyes widened a bit with excitement, no doubt happy to know another female dancer- not that they'd let their 'secret identities' slip or anything. Only inner circle knew about their hobby, even Eddie didn't know and he and Iris were dating. It had to be people they trusted not to let the secret out. That was half the fun of the Metas, people not knowing who it was they were watching, the mystery of it all.

The Speedsters were one of the most well known and well loved dance groups. They were also known for being a bit mysterious in the sense that people never knew if they were going to a meet up or not. Usually a 'cast list' would go out to normal attendees, hinting at who might be dancing, but the Speedsters were rarely on the list. Partially because they were one of two groups that were still in high school, so they couldn't always be consistent with attendance, but also because it made it that much better when they did show. Meet ups usually happened once every two weeks, but they only danced once a month, occasionally twice a month but rarely. Usually Barry would go to every meet, but as himself, not as a dancer. He had to size up the competition.

"Do any of you dance?" Lisa asked, picking at her own french fries and occasionally stealing some off Cisco's plate.

Barry was instantly glad that Iris was such a good liar, because he... was not. "Us? No way," Iris laughed, shaking her head. "We've got what, a jock" _barry "_ a class president" _Iris_ "a valedictorian" _Caitlyn_ "another jock" _Wally "_ a geek, and a geek" _Jesse and Cisco "_ and then Eddie." Her boyfriend shot her a hurt look but she just giggled and blew him a kiss. "Long story short, none of us are quite the dancing type. Though I promise you if we get Cha Cha Slide going, Barry and I get competitive."

"And I always win," Barry smiled, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

"Ha! You wish!" Iris jeered, poking him in the ribs.

It was all bullshit, he knew. He always beat Iris, but eventually his sister decided it wasn't fair at all because Barry _was_ a dancer. So she started pitting Jesse against him, which was totally unfair. Because Jesse could _move._

The bell rang loudly, jarring Barry out of his thoughts and the entire cafeteria surged into motion. Time to get back to class. Friends said goodbyes as they rushed off to class, but Barry muttered a quick, "I'll be back" to Iris before chasing down the new trio that was making their way the opposite direction. "Lisa, wait!" She paused, turning to look at him with a shocked expression, the other two boys stopping with her. "I uh... well... Ugh I don't know to... whatever, can I get your number?"

There was a shocked silence from all three of them, Lisa most of all as her mouth dropped open a bit. She recovered quickly, blinking a bit. "I... I'm sorry, what?"

"Your number," Barry said a bit urgently, glancing at the clock. Shit, he was going to be late. "There's a thing on Saturday, was going to see if you wanted to go... but I need your number so I can send you the information."

She blinked at him again and accepted his phone in a daze, a bit confused. She typed in her number quickly and frowned, holding his phone for a second as she looked at him. "Okay, sorry, I just gotta ask. And sorry if I just assumed but..." she cocked her head to the side and bit her lip contemplating her next words. "I thought... well..."

Mick seemed to get annoyed with her because he blurted out, "we thought you batted for the other team, red."

_Oh, oh!_  Him asking for Lisa's number probably did sound a bit weird, he figured. Barry's face turned scarlet and he rubbed the back of his head, taking his phone back when Lisa handed it to him. He tried desperately to keep his eyes off of her brother as he stuttered. "I-I... sorry that totally came out differently than I expected it to! I do... bat i mean... for the other. Wow okay, this is a disaster. I was not hitting on you Lisa, I swear." He laughed awkwardly as her shoulders deflated a bit, a sigh escaping her lips as they spread into a smile. "I really just wanted your number so I could send you some information for a dance thing going on. I have uh... a friend from Star City who dances and I go watch her sometimes... I figured you'd be interested... not much dancing to do here in this small town."

Her face lit up immediately and Barry felt his sudden embarrassment flush away as she squealed. "Oh wow! That'll be awesome! Yeah just send me the information, we aren't doing anything Saturday. What's your friend's name? Will you be there."

Barry chuckled and winked at her. "You'll just have to wait and find out." And he sprinted away before he could further fuck that conversation up.

The bell rang.

He was late again.

 


	3. Candy Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend has come and it's time for the crew to dance! But Barry's nerves skyrocket when he sees a certain blue eyed rogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We've finally got some dancing! Woohoo!  
> Check out the bottom for the video of the inspired choreography. I didn't explain in too much detail, mostly b/c I'm not a dancer. But I'm hoping the videos will help picture it. :)

METAS 10:45pm STAR LABS

"Boy, you have nothing to be worried about," Iris said, nudging Barry's knee with her free hand, the other firmly attached to the wheel of her Prius.  
Barry looked up from the text and took a deep breath, eyeing Wally, Jesse and Cisco through the rear view mirror. He was always nervous before a dance, but this time was different. He never really cared about the crowd, who was or wasn't there. He liked seeing his friends there and saying hi to other crews from out of town, but they eventually blended into faces in the crowd. When Barry danced, there was nothing but the music and his partners. Yet some how, there was electricity under his skin, nerves that were sharper than normal when he thought about a pair of blue eyes that might be watching him.  
He'd forwarded the message to Lisa the second he got it, telling her that the abandoned labs were on the North side of the city. It was the local of a lot of meet ups, but never too close together. The building had been subject to a terrible accident a few years ago, an explosion after some sort of generator blew. It'd been abandoned ever since and the guy who owned it just so happened to have a kid who was a Meta and they managed to convince him to keep it open for meet ups.  
"Barry's just nervous because a certain leather clad biker might be there," Cisco crooned from the back seat.  
The dancer shot his friend a glare, but he could feel the blush dust his cheeks. "Shut up Cisco, you can't tell me you aren't excited to see Lisa. I saw how close you guys got these past few days, you're practically drooling just thinking about her."  
Cisco shrugged, not denying it. "Yeah, but I'm not the one dancing."  
"He won't know it's me," Barry said firmly, though his gut told him otherwise. The way Len watched people, absorbing every minute detail and tick, he doubted he'd be able to fool the man, but it was a possibility. "Plus, it's your set we're dancing to, be sure to let Lisa know so she has a reason to fawn over you."  
"And take her away from the real show?" Jesse laughed, slapping Barry's shoulder, "no way! This is my first piece that I've choreographed, I want everyone to see it!"  
Wally pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's cheek and smirked. "It'll be great babe. We look awesome."  
STAR Labs was huge, big enough to hide all the cars that were stowed away behind the building, away from view of the main street. People were already crowded around outside when they pulled up and Barry took a deep breath, forcing himself not to search out the trio he knew they were all looking for.  
"Ready?" Iris asked, glancing at her watch. "We're almost late, dancers start off at 10:45 and it's almost 10:40. You need to stretch."  
Barry rolled his eyes but nodded, pulling his hood up over the cap he wore.  
The Speedsters see had a special look to them, and it was signature for every dance. Cisco had made up the costumes, very proud of his work, and Barry couldn't help but agree. Barry and Wally wore long black pants that were tight around the ankles but loose everywhere else, easy to move in, where as Jesse sported a pair of black booty shorts (her choice). They each wore a pair of red and gold converse with little lightning bolts on the sides and matching hats that were always pulled down just enough to shadow their faces. Iris had sprayed a single gold line across Jesse and Wally's eyes- like a mask- and sprayed Barry with a bright red line. But it was their hoodies that caught people's eyes as they stepped out of the car and headed towards the building. Cisco had really outdone himself with the idea. They wore matching leather vests that covered their entire torso's, the inside lined with a smooth fabric so the leather didn't stick to their sweaty skin as they danced. There were no sleeves and Jesse's vest had arm holes that fell to her waist, revealing the red bandeau she wore underneath. All three leather vests had attached hoods with a little weight at the tip so they stayed on even as they moved, but the caps they wore usually held them tight against their head anyway. Barry's jacket was a bright red with gold accents, Wally's was yellow with red accents, and Jesse's was a deep maroon with gold accents. Cisco had even decorated the back of the leather with a bright golden lightning bolt, each of their Dancer Names embroidered above the bolt: KF (Wally), Quick (Jesse), and Scarlet (Barry).  
Again, Barry wasn't sure where the nicknames came from other than posts on twitter, but they stuck and they liked them.  
The crowd parted like the sea, murmurs rising like the tide as people started to get excited. It was like this every time they showed up, because they refused to RSVP for the cast list. It set nerves deep in Barry's stomach, that little evil part of his brain reminding him that if they knew who he was under the hood, they probably wouldn't be as excited, but the dancer in him didn't care. He wasn't here for them, he was here for the music, for the feeling of the bass surging through him like thunder.  
His phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced down at it as he slid through the doors of the building, the others close behind.

To Red: Hey! We just got here! Where are you guys? - Lisa  
To Lisa: The crowd is crazy, Cisco and Iris are around somewhere but we got separated. Last I saw they were headed toward the front. Just push through, no one will care. I'm going to try and make my way up there. - Red

The crowd was indeed crazy, following them in once they caught glimpse that the Speedsters were here.  
Barry grabbed Iris' arm and pulled her close so that she could hear him over the shouting and the set up music they already had playing. "Told Lisa to meet you and Cisco up front and that we accidentally got separated." Iris knew better than to tell the others where he actually was, but it didn't matter much because the second she nodded and took Cisco by the arm, the crowd swallowed them up.  
Wally, Jesse and Barry made their way to the far side of the building, behind the 'stage' where the dancers usually met up to stretch and get ready. It wasn't a professional or organized thing at all, but they'd done it so many times that it was just better to set up a specific area. For less formal meet ups- like dance offs- they didn't care who was where, but this was tradition, so they stuck with it.  
"Well if it isn't the Speedsters!"  
Barry turned to smile at the loud voice that greeted them, taking an arm full of green before had time to register the man's face. "Green! I didn't know you'd be here today!" It was a lie, Barry had seen the cast list, but Oliver usually texted him before a meet up to see if he was coming or not. Barry hadn't gotten that text tonight. He smiled up at the familiar face, older, but handsome. While most of the Metas remained anonymous to an extent- as in faces were seen but names were not given- some of them had grown bonds and met outside of the dancing. Oliver and Barry were one of those bonds. Oliver, one of the dancers from the college group Vigilantes, had helped Barry a lot when he first got into the dance scene, teaching him a few moves here and there, but mostly working on his nerves and confidence. Barry saw him as a mentor figure so they kept in touch.  
Oliver smiled and shrugged. "Well I didn't figure you'd be here, kid. Gosh, makes me jealous every time I see you guys wearing those things," he grumbled, fingering the hood of Jesse's vest when he hugged her, then Wally. "Seriously, you need to talk to Cisco about making me one. In green."  
"Not likely, Green. I can't give costumes to rival groups, people will start talking."  
"Scarlet! KF! Quick!" The rest of Oliver's crew- Thea, his sister, Laurel, his ex, and Roy, Thea's boyfriend- joined them, exchanging hugs and words of encouragement.  
Barry hung back a bit, glancing every once in a while at the area that they'd all be headed to soon to start the show. Ollie must have caught him because he slid up beside him and nudged his shoulder with his own. "You look more nervous than usual, kid. What's going on?"  
He thought about lying for a moment, but quickly shot that idea from his mind. Oliver could always tell when he was lying. So Barry shrugged instead and sighed. "There's uh... someone in the crowd that I... well I like him, I guess? They're new to town and while he's kind of an asshole," he chuckled and shook his head at the questioning look Oliver sent him, "he's really cool. God I sound like a school girl. Anyway, his sister is a dancer, not tonight, but in general I mean... so I invited them... This is going to be the first time he's seen me dance. I mean we're barely on a first name basis so it... I mean it's not a big deal but..."  
"Calm down, Barry," Oliver chuckled quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to bug on you for liking the guy. Plus, once he sees you dance, he wont be able to take his eyes off you. You're the best in this building, don't you forget it. Just remember why you're here. Don't focus on the crowd, focus on you and your team. That's how this works."  
Barry smiled and ducked his head, hiding a small blush. "Thanks, Green... good luck out there," his shy smile turned into a smirk as he glanced at the man from under the brim of his hat, "you're going to need it."

The cheers were almost deafening as the dancers crowded into the main lobby area- the Cortex, they called it. It was split in half pretty much, the audience spread out in a half circle and the dancers in the other half of the circle, leaving a large open section in the middle for the actual performances.  
Barry's eyes searched immediately for Iris, finding her at the front of the crowd as usual. She was ruthless when she was watching Barry and the others, shoving her way past anyone so she could get front row spots. Every time. Cisco cheered from beside her, a twizzler sticking out of his mouth and one arm over the shoulder of a certain gold-clad brunette. Barry's heart skipped a beat as he found those blue eyes he knew he'd been searching for, standing right next to his sister, protectively close as the crowd tried to push forward and swallow him up. But he stood firm, clad in all black and a tight leather jacket. His arms were crossed over his chest and he almost looked bored, rolling his eyes as the cheers got louder again. But Barry could see the small smile, even from where he was, when he glanced at his sister, seeing how happy she was. Mick stood on the other side of Len, hands in his pockets and surprisingly relaxed, though that could be due to the girl he had an arm around and was chatting up.  
"Welcome! Welcome!" A voice cried out, breaking Barry from his staring and causing the crowd to finally die down. An older man with a thick British accent stood in the open center, hands raised up and a brown trench coat draped across his body. "We're back again at STAR labs!" He yelled out, receiving a loud burst of cheers and hollers. When it quieted down again he continued. "We've got a full Cast tonight folks, we tuck in your dancing shoes, because have we got some great shit to show you! All five of our crews are here tonight! How fucking awesome is that?"  
Five crews, five main crews at least, were what the crowd came to see, every time. Every once in a while a small unknown group would try and make their way into the Metas, but they usually didn't make the break. So far there were five main Meta groups and Barry's eyes scanned each one as the man in the middle- Rip Hunter- called out the names.  
"We've got the Vigilantes!" Oliver's group whooped and hollered, doing a quick little jig as cheers rose up. "The Legends!" The largest group out of the five stepped forward, mostly girls and two guys from Star City. "The Deo!" A pretty blonde and some friends from Metropolis across the bay. "The Villains!" Barry rolled his eyes at the name, glaring at the four dancers that did their own little number before the crowd died down. He knew a few of them personally and was not a fan. "And finally... the leather clad heroes we all love to see when they grace us with their presence, the Speedsters!"  
The crowd roared to life, so loud that Barry watched Len- cool, collected Len- flinch a bit at the sudden noise, eyes widening in surprise as he tried to pin point which group was the cause of it. Showing off a bit, Barry did a quick flip toward the front of the Meta's, dropping himself low to the ground only to drag his body back up, holding himself up with his arms as the other two dancers flanked him, twisting and turning in their own style before dropping down to crouch on either side of Barry.  
The crowd went wild and Barry couldn't help but smirk at the spark of interest he saw in Len's eyes. He briefly noticed Iris cheering, sending him a knowing look, and Cisco whispering to Lisa, pointing to the different groups.  
"Why don't we start this night off with something Green?"  
Music blared to life and lights dimmed as Oliver and the other three Vigilantes strutted into the center floor. 50 Cent's Candy Shop burst through the speakers and immediately the crew was moving.  
Barry always liked watching Oliver's team work. They were all in sinc, but each had their flair to things. They moved like an old machine, still oiled but a little rusty. Not in a bad way, but in a way that said they were all mix matched pieces patched together over time. They had worked hard to fit together so well, practiced daily and had to climb over rough patches.  
Barry and his crew moved in perfect rhythm, because they all three knew each other so well. They moved effortlessly and if someone changed something up, it was easy for them to pick up the change and adjust.  
Oliver's team had to work harder, their personalities grinding together and giving at sparks, but it worked for them. There was always energy and steam from their dances. There was unspoken heartbreak between Oliver and Laurel, heavy passion from Thea and Roy. Then there was the obsessive protection that Oliver had over Thea that bled through their moves and into the choreography.  
Barry always liked to see stories in the choreography, it's how he managed to create his own. There was a story to each dance, matched up with lyrics from each song. Their bodies were characters and their moves were the prose.  
This piece was all about lust, want and heat. And the Vigilantes pulled it off perfectly. It wasn't seduction in the love sense, but seduction in the hot and heavy sense and Barry joined in with the cheering crowd. He couldn't help it when he found himself moving along with the song, small jerky movements of his own, but he stayed still enough that he wasn't drawing attention away from the others.  
The music pulled to him like a force, begging and pleading with him to join it.  
And soon enough, the song was over and then the next two groups went, and it was their turn.

 

Video

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=307-VpOknM0>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link for the choreography- 50 Cent Candy Shop by Jade Chynoweth ^


	4. Scarlet Speedster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finds himself intoxicated by a certain Scarlet Speedster when he dances, only to have a disaster interrupt his oogling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Barry finally dances in this chapter! Woohoo! Again, I am not a dancer so I don't go into super detail about the actual dancing. SO because of this, I added the link to the choreography that inspired this scene so you can see how the Speedsters are dancing. :)  
> See the bottom of the chapter for the video. Enjoy!

"Lenny lighten up."

Len tensed, glancing over at his sister as she leaned towards him, not leaving the space under Ramon's arm but still close enough that he could hear her over the crowd. When Barry said he was inviting Lisa and them to a dance thing, this was not at all what he was expecting. The cops son and daughter, Lisa's geek, at an illegal dance show? It was hard to believe, and so far he still hadn't seen Barry. His sister-Iris- claimed they got lost in the crowd and that he'd join them later.

" _Barry is a push over, unlike me. He's probably still in the back trying to jump to see the dances."_

Not that he was dying to see the kid, but he was... intrigued. The runner was a walking contradiction and Len wanted to pick him apart, to see what else lay under that pale skin.

"This isn't exactly my scene, Lise," he yelled back, trying not to jump as someone brushed up against his back. He was too open, to exposed and it set him on edge. Len was not a fan of crowds, or touching for that matter, and it seemed every five seconds someone was brushing up against him. He had to move is keys and wallet to the inside pocket of his jacket for even a semblance of security. His eyes flitted around the room, too many entrances, too many exits, too many people. It was unpredictable and sloppy. Something happened and people would go scattering, trampling over anyone who wasn't ready for it. The windows were high enough that no one could easily climb in or look through, but the lights people were throwing around like idiots had to be lighting up the windows too. It would draw unwanted attention.

The only consolation was that Lisa was close enough he could feel her heat, and Mick was half behind and  half beside him, a wall to keep the people from pushing and shoving at them too much.

But the smile o his sisters face and the look in her eye almost made it worth it.

It wasn't until the dancers came out that Len decided it _was_  worth it. The formed the other half of the circle, wearing various costumes and of various group sizes. As they stepped forward and did their 'introduction dance', Len took stock of each face he could see. Some people had painted their skin, some wore hats or had masks on. But it was the leather clad dancers that drew his attention the most- the Speedsters. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at the name. But the second they moved, he was entranced. The man in front, wearing the brightest red, rolled his hips against the ground and if Len wasn't such a controlled person, he might have lost his cool right then and there.

He paid little attention to the other dances, other than quick glances when a cool move caught his eye. He mostly watched-subtly- the man in red, who's hoodie said 'Scarlet' on the back. Fitting. Once the music started, the kid couldn't seem to keep still, his feet sliding this way or that, his body rocking and jerking in small movements as if he could barely hold himself back from joining whichever crew was on the floor. Though most of his face was shadowed by his cap and a red stripe of paint, there was a huge smile on his face that drew Len in.

It was the same smile he saw on Lisa's face when she danced, like it was the only thing in the world worth anything.

"Only two more crews left!" The man in the center said as the last group finished- the Legends. It was a big group, the biggest so far, and one of the girls- a blonde- had drawn his eye a few times with her moves, but never for long. "Up next, our special guests that have graced us with their presence this fine day! Be sure to get a good look because we may not see them again until next month... The Speedsters!"

The lights went out immediately and the whole room went silent, as if it were practiced. Len went completely rigid at the sudden darkness, only relaxing slightly when Mick put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he was still there. In the dark, the barest hint of moonlight shining in through the windows, he could see the three speedsters take center stage, lined up and ready.

He shouldn't have been surprised when Beyonce started blasting from the spot the DJ was set up in, but for some reason the thin- though muscular judging by his arms- man didn't seem like a Beyonce kind of guy.

Boy was he wrong.

'Scarlet' was in the front, the other two speedsters a few steps behind him and once the music started, the lights slowly dimmed back to life, yet still they were merely silhouettes as they danced. Len shouldn't have been as entranced as he was, but the red clad man was... intoxicating to say the least. The way his body popped and jerked, rolling with each trill of beats, was perfection. He'd never seen anything quite like the way the three of them moved in perfect tandem to each other. The main speedster rolled his hips and sashayed, dropping to the ground so hard Len almost though it was unintentional.

Cheers were rising up through the crowd, especially when they all three dropped onto all fours, arching their backs in a way that Len didn't even know was possible. The girl was extremely flexible, twisting her body back until her feet were by her head before flipping onto her back.

But when Scarlet hopped on top of Quick, his body rolling against hers and his hand pulling her up with invisible threads, Len felt all the heat- and blood- rush south. He found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and he had to close his eyes to gain control again. _No man should be able to do that... that should be illegal._  He snorted at himself because it was indeed illegal, at least from a trespassing stand point.

"Damn," Lisa breathed as the crew stood again and waved, sending bright smiles and thank yous. "I can see why everyone is talking about them so much. That was.... damn..."

_Indeed_ , Len thought, though he kept it to himself as he tried- and failed- to get some sort of control back over his body.

He'd seen people dance like that before. Hell Lisa danced as slutty- though tastefully- as she could and men fell all over her for it. He'd shared a few grinding dances with some people who could roll their body in the right kind of way, but nothing like that. Nothing like the way Scarlet's body rolled, his arms flexing and bare for all to see.

Something about those arms were familiar too, he realized as he watched the crew find their way back to the dancer's side of the room. He received many slaps on the back and punches to the shoulder in congratulations, but it wasn't until one of the dancers from the Vigilante's came up and gave him a big hug that something clicked in his brain. The kid smiled big and brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck- a movement he'd been watching a certain runner do for the past week every time he got remotely embarrassed. _No way_ , he thought, eyes narrowing, searching for any sign that his suspicions were true.

But he didn't need to search, because of course. Iris and Cisco- Barry's best friend and sister- were standing right next to him, not with Barry who claimed to be lost in the back somewhere. It was a shitty excuse and at the time he'd fell for it, but now. Now it made perfect sense as to why a skinny white kid, a girl and a black boy were missing from the closest knit group he had ever seen.

Because they were the Speedsters.

_Oh this is going to get interesting._

Only it didn't really have time to get interesting because right before the last group came on, a voice screamed from the back of the 'Cortex'. "Cops! Scatter!"

And boy did they scatter. Hands shoved against him as they tried to get past and Len caught Mick grabbing Lisa by the arm as he was shoved away from them. "Get her out of here," he yelled over the loud roar of people. Mick seemed to hear him because he immediately started pushing his way through the crowd, Lisa following close behind. He had his own bike, he'd be able to manage on his own.

An elbow connected with his temple and he groaned, rocking back a bit but staying upright. His hands pushed and pulled at clothes, making his way to the closest exit he could without getting too badly beat up. He received a quick jab to the ribs, right in a bruise that was already there and he almost doubled over in the pain. Would have to if a pair of pale hands hadn't grabbed onto his shoulders and held him up. Barry's face came into view, green eyes wide and filled with worry behind red spray paint. He said something, but the panicked shouting was too loud and he couldn't hear him, so he gave up, grabbing one of Len's hands to start pulling him the opposite direction of the exit he had been heading to. Len wanted to argue, to let go of that hand. He wasn't one for physical contact, but Barry held tight and didn't let go, not until they were clear of the crowd and stumbling out a side door into the cool night air.

Barry doubled over, hands on his knees to catch his breath, and Len leaned against the outside wall, gripping his ribs with one hand. They could hear the sirens in the distance, and could see kids and dancers alike sprinting to various cars and across the parking lot.

From where they were, Len could see Mick's bike gone, his own still sitting there.

"Shit, they're gone," Barry mumbled from slightly in front of him, no doubt searching for his own ride. "My dad will kill me if he finds me here. I gotta go, you good?" He turned to look at Len, his frown showing that Len was probably a little worse for wear, but his feet jogged in place, ready to make a run for it.

Usually Len didn't make decisions without thinking about them first. That meant mistakes would happen. But his brain was working through pain and panic because he couldn't let the cops find him here. So he grabbed Barry's bare arm and started dragging him towards his motorcycle. "Come on, my bike will be faster," he gritted out through clenched teeth, trying desperately to ignore the shooting pain in his side. He had no doubt the rib was cracked again, and after it finally started healing.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, noticing the way the man gripped at his side.

But Len ignored him, tossing the kid a helmet before sliding his own on. He climbed on to his bike and turned, waiting for the dancer to hop on, but he only stared at him, a bit shocked. "Come on, we don't have time for this, Red." The nickname must have proved to the kid that Len knew who he was, because he yanked off his hood and cap and replaced it with the helmet, pulling the visor down so it covered his face. He climbed on the back of the bike, chest pressed against Len's back and arms wrapped very loosely around Len's waist. No doubt he knew that something was wrong.

Before Len could really process where he was going, he was off, easily avoiding cop cars and traffic, speeding through side streets and alleyways before finally stopping at the edge of their small little neighborhood in the school parking lot. The pain in his side was excruciating by now, being pulled and moved every time Len had to lean or hold up the bike. By the time he dropped the kickstand down and let the Kid off, he would have just fallen to the ground had Barry not been there to hold him up. "Shit," he grunted, letting Barry lower him to the ground on the side of the school, leaning him up against the wall.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Barry asked, kneeling beside him, hands reaching for Len's shirt so he could pull it up and assess the damages. 

Len's hands were quicker, wrapping around the dancer's wrists with ease and holding them far enough away that Barry couldn't grab the fabric that hid the damage he didn't want him to see. "I'm fine," he lied, forcing himself to take slow and even breaths as to not irritate his rib anymore. "Just a bruise, no need to worry Red."

Barry frowned, running a hand through his hair and fluffing it up. Len found himself wondering if it was as soft as it looked. "You sure as hell don't look fine. Fuck, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this," he said incredulously, gesturing wildly at Len leaned up against the wall. "I shouldn't have invited Lisa and you guys to the show. It can get pretty dangerous there sometimes and I promised you when you got here that I wouldn't get you guys into trouble..." He pouted a bit, this sad puppy-dog look on his painted face.

Len snorted, pulling out his phone when it vibrated and quickly texted back.

**To Lenny: Hey, we just got back to the house, where are you? - Lisa**

**To Lisa: Behind the school. Need you to come get me. - Len**

"It's fine, kid. Besides, Lisa would have found out eventually anyway and there's no way we could have kept her away from it. And now..." he shrugged, wincing a bit when it pulled at his ribs. "Well now I'm never going to hear the end of it. She's going to want to be at every fucking show." There was still a frown on the other man's face however and Len sighed, raising his opposite hand to pat him on the cheek softly. "Don't worry, kid. Seriously. I've been in worse trouble. Plus, it was totally worth it. You've got style, _Scarlet_. Best damn dancer I've ever seen." A blush lit up on his face, trailing down his neck and under his hoodie and Len couldn't help but smirk. "Now get out of here. Lisa and Mick are on their way and I assume you don't want anyone else to know that you're the Scarlet Speedster."

Barry winced at the name and laughed. "Yeah, not really... you're uh... not going to tell anyone?"

Len shook his head. "Nah, you can owe me one later. But get out of here because Lisa is going to badger me for the rest of my life if she sees you."

"O-okay... thank you... Len."

 

 

 

Video

 

YANIS MARSHALL HEELS CHOREOGRAPHY "7/11" BEYONCÉ.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuXIo_xTmto&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug&index=14](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuXIo_xTmto&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug&index=14)

The trio choreography starts at about 2 minutes in.

NONE OF THE DANCING OR VIDEO IS MINE.


	5. You Showed me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry visits Len at home to make sure he's okay and learns a lot more than he thought he would.

**To Lisa: Hey, hows Len? Iris said he got separated from you guys last night and he wasn't at lunch today. He okay? - Barry**

**To Barry: He's fine sweety, just came down with a cold. No big deal. I had a great time! When's the next show? - Lisa**

**To Lisa: You'll know when I do. - Barry**

Barry frowned down at his phone, tapping it on his hand as he stood at the edge of Len's driveway. His stomach was churning with nerves. Len didn't seem too great when Barry left him the night before, and he couldn't seem to focus in class as he wondered if he was okay or not. So he'd ditched his last few classes and ran over to Len's house.

He'd been standing there for about twenty minutes now, hiding behind the hedge trying to figure out what to say when he actually got up there.

_Just do it you flake, maybe he needs you to kiss it better._  Barry winced at the thought, shaking his head. No, he couldn't think like that right now. Len barely tolerated him, he couldn't think about them actually getting together yet. If at all. He wasn't much to look at, and Len was like a god when it came to his looks. Barry was sure he had his eyes on pretty much anyone else- not to mention he probably didn't go for guys if the leather jacket and motorcycle was anything to go by. Before he could talk himself out of it _again_ , Barry stalked up to the door and knocked, wringing his phone in his palms as he waited.

There was some muffled yelling behind the door, coming from the back of the house so Barry couldn't quite make it out, but it was loud and made him jump a bit.

"Oh shut up! I'm getting it!" The door pulled open to reveal angry blue eyes and Barry took a surprised step back. Len it seemed was just as surprised because his tense muscles relaxed in an instant, his eyebrows shooting up. "Scarlet, what are you doing here?" He kept his voice low, eyes scanning behind him to see if anyone else was with him. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Barry took the moment to look him over. He was wearing a black beater that clung to his chest perfectly and a pair of baggy, dark jeans, and his feet were bare, flexing against the old carpet he stood on. "Shouldn't you have a cold?" Barry asked back, his voice equally as quiet.

"Leo! Who the fuck is it?"

Barry didn't miss the way the man's shoulders tensed again, his whole body going rigid at the loud voice. "No one, dad! Just some girl scouts. You want any cookies?"

"No I don't fuckin' want cookies. Tell 'em to fuck off!"

Len turned back to Barry and shrugged. "I've been told to tell you to fuck off." When Barry didn't move, eyes narrowed and determined, Len sighed. He glanced behind him quickly before pulling the door open a bit more, side stepping to let Barry in. He pointed down a hallway. "Last door on the left. Be quiet, I'll be right back."

Len's room wasn't exactly as Barry expected it to be. He had expected mess, clutter, anything to show that it was well lived in. But it was immaculate, every surface clean and every object had a place. There was a small twin sized bed shoved in one corner, a desk in the other with books neatly stacked and a bookshelf on the wall by the door. When Barry looked closer, the books were all in alphabetical order. The only thing that even suggested it was Len's bedroom was the leather jacket that hung on the back of the door and the scuffed pair of boots at the foot of the bed. It was definitely a drastic difference from Barry's messy room at Joe's house where the only scrap of floor you could see was the path that led from the door to the bed.

"What are you doing here, Scarlet?"

Barry jumped a bit at the soft voice, turning quickly as Len shut the door behind him, but stayed where he was. Barry's cheeks flushed and he swallowed. "I uh... Lisa said you were sick but... well you got hurt last night, I could tell. I wanted to... I don't know... make sure you were okay?"

"You could have just texted me," Len said, a hint of annoyance in his voice but his eyes were kind.

"I don't have your number." There was a long silence between them and Len crossed his arms over his chest, his muscles shifting in his arms in a way that made Barry shift his gaze to the wall beside him. "You uh... you didn't tell Lisa."

He didn't have to explain, Len grunted and pushed off the wall, making his way over to the bed slowly. Barry didn't miss the way he winced as he sat down. "Told you I wouldn't. Not my secret to tell, kid. There a reason you are so intent on keeping your identity a secret? It's not like dancing is illegal."

Barry shrugged and took a seat beside Len on the bed, making sure to keep a good distance between them before folding his legs under himself. "Well my dad is a cop, so... the dancing might not be illegal, but the trespassing is. The other dancers, they don't really cover their faces, well except for O... Green, on the Vigilante Crew? He covers his face so people don't know who he is besides the dancers themselves. But... I don't know. We try to make sure that no one records the shows, ruins the effect of it you know?" He shrugged, picking a bit at his pants. "But there's already one video of us online and Joe already has a copy of it. I'm honestly surprised he hasn't figured it out yet, but he's intent on stopping the dance meet ups."

"What does he care?" Len asked. "Trespassing is hardly that bad of a crime."

"Yeah," Barry chuckled, smiling at the man, "but it's not like we screen everyone who shows up. We try to make it as safe as we can by keeping the guest list small. Dancers send out texts to people they want to show up or people they trust, but obviously it gets around and a lot of people show up. They're big events, last nights was actually pretty small compared to most of our shows in the Labs. The bigger the crowds, the bigger the risks. It's the perfect spot to slip drugs into willing hands, make contacts, that kind of stuff. Joe is trying to track down the drug dealers at our events but he can never seem to keep up with where we're going." A light blush dusts across his freckled cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Which could be you know, my fault. I keep Gideon updated on where Joe is in his investigations. I mean I want him to stop the drugs, none of the dancers really like that the shows are being taken advantage of like that, but we don't want to stop the shows either."

"Gideon?" Len popped his feet up on the bed and leaned against the headboard, wincing a bit again but covering it up quickly.

Barry nodded. "Yeah she puts everything together, the when, the how, that stuff. Rip, the announcer you saw? He's her husband. Gideon doesn't go to the shows though, well not physically. She usually has surveillance around and watches from there, she's a tech girl mostly. She keeps an eye out on the cops too and lets us know when they're on their way."

The man hummed in the back of his throat, nodding. "Quite the operation you guys got going."

The dancer wasn't quite sure how to answer, so he just nodded, a slightly awkward silence falling over them again. He fidgeted a bit, his knee bouncing up and down quickly, only pausing when he felt a heavy hand on his knee. He jumped, eyes finding Len's blue ones and frowning at the pained look in them. "You're killing me with your bouncing, kid."

"Oh," Barry breathed, frowning. He shuffled closer and his hands reached out, freezing as he realized what he was doing. "I... you hurt your ribs, are you okay?"

Len tensed, eyeing Barry's hands warily. "No."

Confusion shot through the younger man and his hands dropped heavily in his lap. "Oh, sorry. I... sorry." He rubbed at the back of his head again and bit his lip, feeling like he overstepped a bit. He barely knew Len, of course the man wouldn't strip for him so he could examine his wound. Not to mention the fact that Barry didn't know how to fix it or anything. He'd had his fair share of injuries, but Caitlyn or Iris were always the ones to help patch him up, so it's not like he could do Len any good.

A heavy sigh drew his attention back up and Len was staring up at the ceiling. "Don't look so torn up," he grunted. After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and started pulling it up, face twisting in pain a bit. "I need to change the wraps anyway I guess... just don't... ask questions," he said.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, but Barry nodded, leaning forward a bit to help Len out of the shirt. He couldn't help that his mouth started watering a bit at the sight of the tight muscles underneath, though most of them were wrapped tight in gauze. There were a few tattoos littering his skin- which Barry found extra strange considering he was still in high school- and he found he wanted to trace them with his fingers. 

But it was the scars that made him pause, realizing why Len didn't want him to ask questions. Even on the skin not covered by gauze there were various raised scars, some very old, some new, littering the smooth skin. Too many, and Barry's stomach rolled at a few bruises he saw peeking out from under the wrap. He swallowed as his fingers started working on unwrapping Len's ribs, focusing as hard as he could on keeping his hands from shaking.

He had so many questions: who did this to him? Was it the man yelling from the other side of the house? A bully at school? Would Lisa look the same way? (That thought was quickly shoved away because he had seen Lisa in belly shirts and tank tops. If she did have scars, there weren't any visible ones, not like Len's.) Should he tell Joe? Was this why he didn't want Barry hanging out with them at first? Why the hell did Len trust him with this information?

When the last of the bandages fell away, he could see the large bruise just under his peck where his ribs were. It was angry and purple, and Barry instantly felt a wave of guilt surging through him.

Len was tense under his hands, not daring to move as Barry's fingers brushed softly over the bruises, not touching but close enough that his heat tickled the spot. "Got elbowed yesterday when everyone scrambled," he finally said, his voice low and tight, as if he wasn't quite sure how Barry would react, like he had to be careful with what he said.

"This is why you didn't want to hang out with us, because my dad's a cop," Barry breathed, eyes scanning the various scars but not daring to touch. "Why... why do you trust me with this? I assume you don't want me to tell Joe that..."

"That nothing," Len growled now, his fingers wrapping around Barry's wrists. Blue eyes bore into green and Len's face was unreadable. "There's nothing to tell him. I..." he paused, wracking his brain for the right words. "I figure we both know each other's secrets now. So you tell Joe about this, and I'll tell him about your secret, I'll tell everyone."

Barry wasn't sure how true his words were, but he couldn't help thinking that that wasn't exactly a fair trade. Len's situation was a lot worse than some illegal dancing if it's what he thought it was, but the look in Len's eyes was so intense he found himself nodding. "I..." his mouth snapped shut and he reached for a bundle of bandages that the older man handed him, not able to stop his hands from shaking this time as he got close enough to wrap his ribs up. He knew at last how to do this. He'd wrapped his ankles enough for running to know how to properly wrap a wound. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't the best thing to say, he was sure, and by the roll of Len's eyes, he knew the man didn't need his apologies. 

"It'll be nice to have another pair of hands to help," Len said instead of acknowledging the apology. "Mick isn't always available to help."

Barry frowned, pulling a bit at the wrap to make sure it was snug. "Lisa can't help?" The silence in the room had Barry looking up at him, but Len wouldn't meet his eyes. "She doesn't know."

It wasn't a question, but Len shook his head. "She knows enough, but I don't..."

"You don't tell her how bad it is," Barry finished for him, head lowering so Len couldn't see the shining tears that threatened the back of Barry's eyes. "Does... does she ever get-" he thought for a moment, trying to find the right word, "hurt?"

Len took a deep breath as Barry finished wrapping his ribs and leaned back, deciding to keep his shirt off. "A few times. I try and keep her out of it as much as I can. I take the worst of it." Barry's heart lurched and he felt the breath of it. He knew almost immediately why Len didn't want to tell Joe, or any cop for that matter. Barry had heard about all the cases like this, the ones that Joe would occasionally work on. They were always hard because siblings almost never stayed together, and sometimes foster homes were even worse than the house they were leaving- though Barry couldn't really think of anything worse than this. But still, Len was probably old enough to leave, to fight back, but he wouldn't because Lisa would be left there.

Barry traced a finger down a long scar on Len's stomach. It was jagged and uneven, from something sharp and rough. It was still pink, relatively new then, freshly healed.

"That bother you so much?"

Flinching, Barry yanked his hand away, eyes wide as if he'd been caught doing... something. He blushed and dumbly replied, "huh?"

Len's chuckle was like whiskey and it rolled through Barry's chest, settling there. "The scars," he said. "Are they that ugly? I always thought they were rugged, makes me look like a badass." There was a laugh on his words, but Barry could see the insecurity underlying the humor.

"They aren't ugly," Barry whispered truthfully. Even though how they got there made him sick, the look definitely added to the whole bad boy chiq he was working with. And if he was being entirely truthful, he would love nothing more than to kiss those scars, feel them under his tongue, discover how sensitive they were. "I uh... I've always thought everyone elses' scars were kind of sexy, uh... I mean... I don't know many people with scars like... like these. I mean... I meant compared to mine they look great!"

He inwardly groaned at how lame that sounded as he ran a hand through his hair. Len didn't say anything, only blinked, the look of someone suspicious on his face. "I doubt your scars are as ugly as mine, Barry. Plus you're like all white and freckled, I've seen your skin, you don't have a bad scar on your body."

Barry wasn't sure if he should take that as a compliment or not, only to realize that no, Len didn't know about his scar. It shocked him for a second because they didn't get new people in the town that often, so most people knew about Barry's scar and how he got it. It wasn't really a secret, but Barry usually didn't show people. He never thought they were very attractive so he just let people think what they wanted to.

"Oh yeah, you don't know. Um... well I mean you showed me yours so I guess..." Barry took a deep breath, reaching over his head to grab the back of his shirt. He shifted on the bed so Len was behind him and slowly drew the shirt up and over his head. The air was chilly on his bare skin, but it was the quick release of breath from behind him that sent chills over his body.

"Holy Shit..."

 


	6. Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry shows Len his lightning and tells him why he started dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn it's been a while since I've updated this! Sorry guys! This chapter's a bit short because I really wanted to get it out for you guys, but the next few are going to be extra long because of some scenes I'm planning, so keep an eye out! :)

He hadn't planned on showing Barry his scars. Mick was the only one to see them all fully, even Lisa hadn't seen the brunt of the damage their father caused him. But the kid looked so distraught at his sudden refusal. He got this sad puppy dog look on his face and it tugged at Len's stomach in a way he hadn't expected it to. Ever since he'd seen the boy dance, it's like every time he closed his eyes Barry was there.

Barry's hands were gentle though as they wrapped him, as his fingers brushed over scars with such care that his chest _ached_  with it. He wanted to shove the boy down and capture those lips in his, to hide his scars with Barry's body.

Barry taking off his shirt probably should have furthered that fantasy, but instead Len's mind stopped completely.

When Barry mentioned scars, this was not at all what he expected.

It traveled the entire length of Barry's spine, curving off to one side before spreading across his shoulders and upper back. Thin lines that shattered across skin, bursting from one thick middle line like a tree- canopy and roots and all. It was slightly raised when Len's fingers brushed across the off-white marks and warm to the touch though the scar was years and years old he was sure.  "Holy shit," seemed to be the only words that could form on his lips as he explored, and Barry let him. Despite what he had suggested, the scars were beautiful. Len felt a sudden insecurity settle in his stomach but he was too entranced with Barry's back to take much notice. "Where did these come from, Scarlet?"

Barry's muscles flexed under Len's fingers, but he didn't tense. It seemed he didn't have as much hatred towards his scars as Len did. "Few years ago, right after I moved in with Joe, Iris and I snuck out to go to the local drive in movie. I don't really remember what movie it was... anyway, there was supposed to be a really bad storm, but we didn't know that at the time and by the time we got to the drive-in, it was closed. We had to walk home in the pouring rain, soaked down to our bones." Barry shivered at the memory, or maybe it was at the way Len traced the scar up his side and all the way to his neck, touches feather light. "I got hit by lightning, which sounds unbelievable, I know." He laughed a bit and shrugged. "I was in a coma for almost a year before I woke up. I've had the scar ever since."

"Damn," Len breathed, pulling back so Barry could pull his shirt back over his head. "That's one hell of a story."

He didn't think his voice sounded anything other than shocked, but Barry's lower lip jutted out in the most adorable pout. "It's true."

"Oh I have no doubt," the older man reassured him, blinking. "It's just... wow. Much better story than mine."

Damn, that awkward silence again. He was going to have to get a hold of himself if he was going to get anywhere with this kid. Did he want to get anywhere with him? It'd been a while since Len was in a relationship with anyone and never seriously. So why was he all of a sudden thinking about one with Barry? He could think of a million reasons why that was a terrible idea: he barely knew the kid, his dad was a _cop_ , Len was a criminal by all senses of the word, a bit fucked up in the head too if he was honest. Not to mention Barry probably wasn't even interested despite that beautiful blush that dusted his cheeks anytime Len so much as drawled a word out longer than usual.

"Do they hurt?" he asked, moving to pull his own shirt back on.

Barry shrugged, rubbing a hand through his hair to muss it up. "Not really. They get really sensitive if it gets too hot, and they kind of hurt during the winter, but not on a normal basis, no."

"Hmm..."

"Do you like it here? I mean, everyone is treating you okay at school and stuff?" Barry asked, genuine concern in his tone.

Len shrugged. "It's been okay I guess. Not many people outside your group has even talked to us but, we prefer it that way. Doubt we'll be here very long." Barry frowned at that and Len waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. We never stay anywhere for long. But dad seems attached to this city, so who knows, we may be here longer. Lisa definitely hopes so, she really did love that dance thing. It's been a while since she's enjoyed something that much since she skated."

"She should get her own group together," Barry suggested, eyes lighting up a bit. "If they're anything good, I can put a good word in with Gideon. New groups don't do too great unless they're back up by previous Metas, but sometimes the Metas will do auditions and stuff. If Lisa thinks she can get a group together that's good enough, I can talk to some of the Metas I know and get her an audience."

Len snorted, both amused at the kids excitement and the terms he was using. "You make it sound so important."

Barry scoffed, leaning back slightly with a hand over his chest. "Excuse you, sir, but Dance is important! It's the best!"

"Well I'll be sure to let my sister know. I'm sure she will be all up for it. She's been meeting a few people around town and the school, so I'm sure she could get something together. She's got some contacts from previous dance stuff too." Lens smile softened and something warm and unfamiliar lit up in his chest as Barry beamed at him. He wasn't used to people being so kind to him and his family, especially when they found out their background and such. Len and Lisa weren't exactly seen as trustworthy. "I'm sure she will be very excited. Not to mention she'll grill me on how I have an in already." That drew a laugh out of the boy and Len smirked. "So tell me, Scarlet, why do you dance? At least illegally? I'm sure your cop dad's got enough money to send you to some fancy dance school or program."

Barry didn't seem bothered by the question, only shrugged. "I took lessons when I was little before I came to live with Joe but I was pretty depressed after moving in with him and stopped doing it. By the time I got my head screwed on straight and realized that dancing actually helped me, he'd pretty much forgotten that I was even interested." Barry gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus dance lessons are pretty expensive and stuff, and he already had two other kids to take care of, I just didn't feel comfortable having him pay for that stuff when I could just do it myself. And I got into hip hop dancing and we don't exactly have any hip hop studios around here."

"How'd you figure out about the Metas?"

"I have a friend in Star City. I went up there for an internship the year before the lightning and he caught me dancing. Asked all the same questions you are," Barry said, and Len wondered if it was the guy Barry had spoken of before- Green. "He told me about the Metas and I got some friends together and he vouched for us."

"And now look at you," Len commented with a smirk, "top of the food chain."

Barry chuckled and shrugged. "We work well together, the Speedsters and I. We're the smallest team, but it works for us. We usually try and make up for the numbers with intense choreography, usually fast stuff to. I usually figure that out and Cisco makes up our music and costumes. The last dance though? Quick choreographed that one, it was her first one and it was awesome!"

Len didn't have to think too hard to guess who the other two speedsters were, but he didn't mention it.

He didn't have time to anyway because a loud crash sounded on the other side of the house and Len tensed. "Leo! Where the fuck're ya? I need another beer!"

"Give me a sec!" Len yelled back, giving Barry a pained smile. "You better go before he finds out you're here."

Barry nodded and headed towards the door, peeking his head out. Before he left though, he paused on the porch and looked back at the older boy, his face flushing a bit as he spoke. "I uh... we don't let anyone see our practice, we like to keep the dances a secret until the shows, but... well I like to practice on my own at the Labs on Thursdays while Joe is working the late shift if you uh... wanted to come by and... watch? I guess? You don't have to but- you know... if you wanted to."

Len was shocked, but couldn't help but think how adorable the kid looked when he was embarrassed and smirked. "Sure Scarlet, maybe I'll stop by sometime and you can teach me some moves."


	7. The Rogue's Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa pulls together a few friends for her own dance crew, with one secret weapon she hopes will get her the spot in the Metas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Lisa and her crew, but Barry and Len are there for moral support. See the end of the story for the video of the dance.   
> VIDEO AND CHOREOGRAPHY ARE NOT MINE.

It was a week later that Lisa asked him to get in contact with his friend in Star City he'd told her about, requesting an 'audience' in hopes of auditioning with her new crew. He probably should have been surprised that she'd gotten a group together so quickly, but honestly he wasn't. Len had mentioned that she had dancer friends already, and she seemed like she could convince anyone to join up with her with enough time. As far as he'd been told, she'd managed to get three others to join her crew- which Cisco helped name: The Rogues. Individual names were still pending apparently, but when Barry swung by in Iris' borrowed jeep with Cisco in the front, to pick up Len and his sister, she was decked out in a stunning black ice skater dress, the front decorated with beautiful golden jewels that spread across her torso and the skirt like rays of sunshine. Over it she wore a sleeveless black leather jacket with 'Glider' stitched into the back, and a pair of ballerina flats, as black as the jacket and wrapped halfway up her calves. She was stunning.

When they'd gotten to the Labs, the agreed meeting place since it was familiar to all parties, they found three others already waiting for them near a beat up old chevy truck, dressed up in matching black hoodies, but those fancy ones that are uneven at the bottom and tight armed.

"Shawna!" Lisa squealed as she practically launched herself out of the jeep and into a darker skinned girl's arms.

The other girl laughed, hugging back quickly with a smile and patting her back. "Hey Lise, you know we just saw each other two days ago right?"

The brunette was quick to introduce everyone once they'd all filed out of the car, though Barry had the idea that Len already knew the crew, as he was left out of the introductions.

"Rogues, this is Barry and Cisco," she said quickly, waving to them. "Neither of them dance, but Cisco makes the music for one of the groups and Barry is friends with our judges." She smiled brightly and pointed towards the darker skinned girl again. She was beautiful, with a halo of brown curls around her head and a bright smile. "This is Shawna Baez, my best friend since diapers, and her boyfriend Mark." Mark was handsome: tall, thin but muscular, stubble all across his chin, and blonde hair that he had spiked up under his black hoodie. He nodded in a hello, but didn't say much, just slung his arm over Shawna's shoulders, who melted into the touch. "And this is Hartley, our choreographer," she said with a smirk that suggested she was hiding something from them. By the matching smirk on Len's face, Barry suspected he knew something as well.

"Nice to meet you guys," Barry greeted, waving a hand towards the labs. "Shall we?"

Lisa practically pranced into the labs through one of the back doors and led them towards the cortex. When they'd entered, Rip Hunter and a woman none of them but Barry recognized were standing in the center whispering quietly to each other. They turned their heads at the commotion of so many people entering the large room and the woman said something to Rip before leaving quickly.

"The Rogues, I assume?" the brit questioned, walking up to the group.

They nodded and Barry smiled at the brit. "I'm Barry, this is Cisco and this is Len. We're just here for moral support."

Rip nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, all business as he turned and addressed the dancers. "Alright, some things before we get started. You are here because someone vouched for you and got you an audience with one of our Meta groups. As you probably know, a few members of the Vigilantes are here to judge you today," he said, waving up towards a viewing box that was blacked out from their view. He could tell that didn't sit well with Len, but Rip continued before they could say anything. "Due to their request to remain anonymous, they'll remain unseen upstairs, but they will be watching. You'll perform one dance and one dance only unless they request another from you. I assume you've brought music?"

Lisa nodded and held up a thumb drive. "Yup, right here."

"Alright, well Mr. Ramon has worked our system before, so he may play your music. You may begin when you're ready. Depending on how confident the Vigilantes feel, you should have your answer before you leave. If they feel like they need more time, I will let you know and they'll get back to you." Without another word, he nodded a good luck and left the room.

Len whistled low and smirked. "They sure do take this seriously."

"I told you," Barry teased, leaning a bit to nudge the man's shoulder with his own, "dance is the most important to them."

Barry gave Lisa a big thumbs up as Cisco separated from the group and he and Len took position against the wall where they could see everything. "Have you seen the routine yet?" he whispered to Len who shook his head. He didn't get a chance to ask anything else though as the group took their stand in the center of the room. Lisa was in the middle with the others flanking her and Barry noticed that Hartley had taken his shoes and socks off, his bare toes flexing against the cold floor.

A second later, Cisco gave Lisa a thumbs up and the music began, Believer by Imagine Dragons blasting through the speakers.

Watching Lisa's group move was amazing. It'd been a while since Barry had seen new groups dance for the Metas so seeing Lisa and her friends was a refreshing surprise. And they were _good._  

It was obvious that Lisa was the leader, her starting out in the middle with the others around her and eventually when they moved about, she was front and center, but that didn't mean the others didn't have their parts. The way they moved to the music, a perfect segway from smooth to jerky at just the right moment, was jaw dropping and Barry knew if it had been him up in the look out, he would have said yes in an instant. But Oliver was harder on new comers, more scrutinizing. He wasn't just looking for good dance routines, he was looking at how well they worked together, looking to see if they had anything that could _add_  to the Metas instead of just another dance group. 

Barry wondered if Oliver's eyes would be on Lisa and her glittering outfit, or Hartley who stayed mostly in the back, his eyes fluttering about to each of the others, watching them carefully and moving around them in practiced ease. There was something about the way he moved- and the others as well, just not quite the same- as if he were perfectly one with the music, like how Barry wanted to be when he danced... he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew Oliver would notice.

Towards the end of the song, each dancer started to break off to the side, Lisa first, then the others, until Hartley was the only one left to finish off the routine. 

It surprised Barry a bit to see that Lisa wasn't the one to finish as she'd been the center of attention for the rest of the audition, but there was something about the barefoot boy that she wanted to show off and he knew it. Len had a genuine smile on his face when the song ended with Hartley shivering and walking away, and Barry and Cisco immediately filled the room with whoops and hollers.

"That was amazing!" Barry yelled, rushing up to them and pulling Lisa into a hug.

Before he could even get a chance to talk to Hartley though, Oliver's voice cut through the speakers, making them all look up towards the box, all except Hartley. "We have a few questions before we decide." He waited for a few moments for them to quiet down before continuing. "Who's your choreographer?"

"That'd be Hartley!" Lisa said loudly, grabbing the barefoot dancer's arm to pull him next to her. He didn't look confused, but his eyes settled on her- namely her lips- as she answered Ollie. "He does all of our choreography."

"May we ask why he chose to go barefoot?"

While it wasn't terribly unknown for a dancer to go barefoot, new comers don't usually, and the way he moved... Barry could understand why Ollie was interested. Lisa turned to Hartley and waved towards his feet with a raised eyebrow and the boy nodded slowly in response.

That smirk was back on Len's face when Lisa turned back to the viewing box, her hands waving in front of her as she spoke now. "Hartley is deaf. He takes his shoes off so he can feel the vibrations in the air." Barry's eyes widened at that, as did Cisco's, and now the rest of the Rogues were grinning like cheshire cats.

"You're deaf?" Barry gawked at the boy who blushed a bit but nodded, shrugging at him as he watched his lips. "That's amazing! I mean, not really amazing, but your dancing and your choreography was amazing!"

Hartley frowned at him and looked over at Lisa, waving his hands for a second and Lisa giggled and signed back to him before looking at Barry. "He said you talk too fast for him to read your lips. Just talk at a normal speed and he should be able to follow along, but sign language is his best language."

Barry blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck a bit and laughed. "Oops, yeah, sorry. Iris always tells me I talk to fast and I can imagine reading lips is really hard."

A loud clearing of someone's throat brought their attention back to the viewing box and the Rogues straightened a bit. "We've discussed it. Your routine was very original and the fact that it was created by a deaf choreographer is something we have not seen before. We're impressed." Barry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the very straight, business-like voice he put on as he talked to them, but Lisa didn't seem to mind as her face lit up in excitement. She pinched her lips together to stop herself from squealing and Ollie continued. "Our next meet up is next weekend. Have something prepared by then. Good job."

Silence followed and Lisa blinked down at Barry with wide, wide eyes. "We're in?"

"You're in," Barry laughed, nodding big.

"Oh my god, we're in!" Lisa screeched, jumping up and down before throwing herself at Len, her arms circling his neck and making him chuckle brightly. He hugged her around her waist before setting her back down so she could hug Hartley and the others as well. "We're in!" she said, signing to Hartley as she spoke. "You got us in, you crazy bastard! You did great!"

Hartley shrugged at her like it wasn't a big deal, but there was a small, shy smile on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

 

After lots of congratulations, the group made their way to the only diner that was open past midnight and ate as much as their stomachs could hold. Barry shot Oliver a quick text to thank him for letting Lisa in, but he knew it was because they were amazing, not because they were his friends. Ollie was careful not to be biased about things like that.

"Thanks," Len grumbled as they parked on the street beside his house and Cisco walked Lisa to the door. Barry frowned up at him and the boy shrugged. "Lisa's really missed dancing, so... thanks, for getting her in."

Barry blinked in surprise and shook his head. "No, she got herself in. They were amazing. I just convinced Green to give her a chance. We haven't had any new groups in a while so it was nice to see something new, especially with Hartley in with them."

"She used to do competitive ice skating," Len mumbled, looking out the window to watch Cisco and his sister talk quietly at the door, their heads huddled together. "Her coach had her pegged for the olympics if she wanted. She was amazing." Barry thought about asking what had made her stop her training, but didn't know if Len wanted to supply that information, so he remained silent, watching him instead. "This will be good for her. She tends to get into trouble when she's bored and Mick and I can't always keep her out of it. So... yeah, thanks."

"I really didn't-"

Barry blushed when Len turned back to him, leaning close to him until their noses brushed. "Take the thanks, Scarlet, I don't do it often." The runner swallowed thickly and nodded, eyes wide as the other smirked at him. "I'll see you at school."

He left with a quick peck to Barry's lips, leaving the brunette with his mouth hanging open and his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Y-yeah... see ya."

 

 

Lisa's outfit

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/96545985734885429/>

Dance Video

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pbl-2wheWEk&index=46&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug

 


	8. Take Me To Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len see's another side to Barry's dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG AND I'M SO SORRY!  
> I've had this chapter like, 3/4ths done for months but I haven't gotten around to finishing it becasue I honestly have no idea where I'm gonig with this story! But now I have at least the next few chapters worked out and a general plot idea sooooo hopefully I can break out some more chapters for you guys.  
> Thank you so much for being patient with me!  
> Video for this chapter's dance is at the bottom of the chapter.

Len frowned down at the gps on his phone, then up at the building in the distance, wondering if it'd brought him to the right place. The building was massive with a strangely modern design for being in the middle of the woods. There were windows along most of the walls, though none where he could see through them. Though the white exterior was more of a beige now, dirty and dingy from weathering, the house itself was pretty well taken care of. The windows weren't broken, the wood floors were smooth and dust free when Len stepped inside. There wasn't any electricity, but the many skylights in the roof let in enough sunlight to light up the entire house.

Had he been anyone else, Len might have called out for the runner, made sure he was in the right place... but his hackles were rising and his nerves singing under his skin. Every inch of him was screaming _trap_  even if logically he knew Barry wouldn't hurt him or trick him. The kid simply didn't have it in him. Instead, he kept his back against the wall and tip toed silently through the hallways. He was early by a good ten minutes from when Barry had asked him to show up, but it gave him enough time to park his bike a little bit away and trudge through the forest.

He could hear the music the instant he turned down another hallway, wafting through the air like a symphony. A few more steps put him in the open door of what looked like it used to be a massive living room. There was a single couch pushed against one of the walls and a stereo in the corner, but other than that, it was completely empty.

Except for the dancer kneeling in the center of the room. 

His eyes were closed, so he didn't see Len enter, but the other teen slid into the shadows easily to watch. Barry wore a pair of tight- he didn't even know they made men's pants that tight- leggings and shoes that looked eerily similar to Lisa's ballet slippers. His chest was bare, showing off the scar that scattered up his back when he turned.

And then he started dancing.

It was different than anything Len had seen him do so far. The way Barry arched and writhed on the floor in time to Hozier's Take Me To Church was both sexual and sweet at the same time, both erotic and heartbreaking. Len barely held back a gasp of surprise when Barry pushed himself off the ground a good foot into the air and then back down onto the floor. Len couldn't rip his eyes away, wouldn't dare in fear that he might miss something. His heart was beating a million miles a minute and the only time he'd remembered feeling this much pride and shock for a dancer was when Lisa had performed for her entrance exam into the teen Olympic ice skating group.

Barry told a story when he danced like this, Len could tell. He could see the anguish in the way his eyes stayed closed, in the way his head rolled to the music and his muscles strained and stretched towards the sky. Something in Len's heart yearned for... he wasn't sure what, but it _yearned_  dammit.

And then Barry jumped.

The music rose and Barry was launching himself into the air, higher than Len would have guessed possible, spinning mid air and landing with a small puff of breath. He did it again, and again and Len could feel his lungs burning with the need for oxygen as he'd been holding his breath with every jump, waiting for the mistake, waiting for the cry of pain or the twisted ankle. But it never came. No, Barry was as graceful on the floor as Lisa was on the ice. His movements were practiced and smooth, his muscles flexing and working perfectly with the music.

There was actual pain in the way he gripped his head, in the way he curled in on himself with the music before furling out again like a butterfly from it's cocoon. Len couldn't help but wonder what story it was that the boy was telling. Where could a kid like him get so much pain and anguish from? And it was anguish. Len recognized that crystal clear from his own reflection. He knew it wasn't just Barry channeling the music, it was him channeling something inside him that had hurt so bad he couldn't get rid of it. 

Was it the lightning? The coma maybe?

Len was careful to keep his lips pressed together as to not make a sound, but a jump and a twist- Barry's foot slid and he switched to the other only to fall softly to his knees- brought a gasp out of Len's lungs before he could stop it. In hindsight, he knew the move to be intentional, that Barry hadn't actually tripped and fallen, but it'd looked so real.

"Len!"

His eyes shot up to meet Barry's who was staring at him in shock on the other side of the room. His chest was heaving from the exhaustion and his hair clung with sweat to his forehead. He stumbled to his feet- much less graceful than he was moments ago- and rushed towards the stereo to turn it off.

The second the silence filled the room, Len could breathe again and he drew in huge gulps of air as discretely as he could. He wanted to smirk and give the boy some cool one liner about him not having to stop on his account, but instead what came out of his mouth was, "god, don't _stop_." Which wasn't that bad he supposed judging by the burst of colour that rose to Barry's cheeks. That- that red across creme- was familiar enough to snap Len back into focus and he mentally shook himself. "You-" he paused to clear his throat, cursing himself for losing even a minute of control. "I didn't know you knew ballet."

"I uh... I started with ballet before moving into hip hop. Those were the lessons I told you about. W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered.

Len raised an eyebrow and held up his phone. "You told me to come?"

"Oh!" Barry blushed deeper and rubbed a hand on his neck, nodding. "Right, I mean... you uh- you're early. Right? Or did I lose track of the time?" he started fluttering about, searching for something in a bag Len hadn't noticed on the couch before.

"I'm early," he confirmed, taking the time to look around the large room. Not only did it give Barry a chance to find whatever it was he was looking for, but it gave Len a chance to get his breathing back in order and try to ignore the fire burning inside him at the sight of Barry dancing like that. "What is this place? I thought you practiced at the labs."

The dancer glanced up from the bag, phone in hand, and followed Len's gaze around the bare room. That dark look he'd seen when Barry was dancing was back, but he covered it easily with a soft smile. "Oh, this is mine. Or it will be when I turn 18. My uh- well it's kind of a long story, but it was left to me in a will. Joe technically holds the rights to it right now until I'm old enough, but it makes for a good dance studio. I'm actually thinking of turning it into one when I have the time and money. It's big enough, but it's a bit far outside of town. And I do practice at the labs on Thursdays, but I work here a lot too. Less chance of being caught for breaking and entering."

Len wanted to know who would have left the kid an entire house in a will- parents maybe?- but he didn't bother asking. He recognized that warning in the Speedster's eyes even if it wasn't intended.

"We come up here to practice two or three times a week since Joe doesn't know. The labs are kind of a drive and we can't always make it out there as often as we like, and Joe likes to camp out around the building in hopes of catching someone. Anyway," Barry paused to take a long drink before walking over to where Len was standing. "Lisa's been talking about her birthday coming up right?" He waited for the confirming nod before gesturing to the house. "I figured she could have it here if she wanted. I uh- I assume your dad wouldn't really be the party kind of guy, and I already got permission from Joe as long as it's not like some crazy party. He trusts us to keep it PG I guess." A blush rose to the dancer's face at that and he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "We'll have to set up our own lights and stuff, bring coolers for drinks since there's no fridge, but I thought it'd be good. And it's far enough away from town that the music and crowds won't bother anyone and -"

Len cut off the kid's babbling with his lips, hands cradling Barry's face and pulling him close. He hadn't really intended on doing so, but he couldn't get that damn dance out of his head and the fact that Barry had known him for less than two months and was already trying to throw his sister a party churned something in his gut that he hadn't felt in a long time.

The kiss shocked Barry for all of three seconds before he responded, and damn did he kiss like he danced.

There was so much emotion, so much passion in the way Barry did everything. He kissed with his whole body, pressing up against Len and sucking the very air from his lungs. His hands wrapped around the back of Len's head, pulling him almost painfully close and the slightly older man wondered how he'd survived so long without this. Barry was like the storm that struck him all those years ago, hot and sudden, slamming into Len like lightning into the ground. Thunder rolled under his skin and anywhere Barry touched was like electricity surging over him.

He never wanted it to stop.

"If that's all it takes to shut you up, Scarlet," Len breathed once they parted for air, a teasing grin on his lips, "I'll be doing that a lot more often."

 

\--

Barry's dance is inspired by this video here:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug&index=50&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug&index=50&t=0s)

I don't own the video or music or dance.

Thanks for reading!


	9. La Samba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry throws Lisa a birthday party at his house and shoves Cisco into finally making a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for another chapter! Lisa's b-day party will last for two chapters, so they might be a tiny bit shorter than normal just for reasons.   
> See end notes for the dance video this chapter AND some disclaimers so no one yells at me!

A party for Lisa Snart was apparently a much bigger deal that Barry really imagined it would be. Lisa made friends like a queen bee made a hive. While Len and Mick hadn't really socialized outside of the small group they'd already met, Lisa had apparently socialized with the entire school and then some. Lucky for him, she'd made a strict "don't break shit" rule upon invite so his house that he'd graciously offered up to her didn't get destroyed. For which he was grateful.

It did however look completely different than when he'd left it that morning. 

String lights were threaded through every hallway and along the walls of the extremely large living room. There were even some on the outside porch area to light the house in the darkness. Rooms that were off limits remained locked, but Lisa had also strategically placed tables of food or drinks in front of the doors so they couldn't be opened anyway. There were speakers inside and outside of the house synced up somehow (he suspected thanks to Cisco) that were playing the same music and people were already funneling in and out of the house by the time Barry, Iris and Wally arrived.

The latter whistled and blinked at the house he'd only ever seen completely empty and Barry couldn't help but agree. "Damn, Lisa knows how to throw a party."

"No kidding," Barry mumbled in shock.

"I'll have to text Jesse to even find her in this place," the younger of them continued.

Iris smiled brightly, having seen Eddie waiting for her by the door. Her grin turned into wry smirk upon seeing something else and she elbowed Barry in the ribs. "I'm not the only one who doesn't have to find my date. Looks like your man is waiting for some company," she teased, nodding her head towards  the far corner of the house.

Sure enough, Len was standing there waiting, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the tightest pair of jeans he probably could, black of course, and his patented leather jacket, a black henley underneath it- which had to be killing him in this heat- but he looked too good for Barry to even question it. He was facing a bit away from the dancer, but it was obvious he'd noticed him by the small smile that graced his otherwise hard features and he tilted his head just slightly when Barry drew ever closer. 

"Wasn't sure you were going to make it, Red," he said, raising his voice just a bit to talk over the music, though from this side of the house it wasn't as loud.

Barry blushed and shrugged. "We had to park at the end of the street and walk up here. Iris wouldn't let me run because she worked on my hair for thirty minutes," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I didn't really expect it to be this... crowded." He frowned when Len stayed where he was, head tilted just slightly away from him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Red, just know you're going to freak out about it." Well that sure didn't make him feel any better, and before Barry really noticed he was moving, he was standing in front of Len, fingers just barely touching his jaw to turn the boy's face towards him. The bruise was a nasty one, spreading across Len's cheekbone and around his eye. The eye itself wasn't swollen, but there was a small cut on his eyebrow and the bruise was a sickly purple and black that had Barry's breath catching in his throat. "Breathe, Barry. I said I'm fine."

"Has Lisa seen this," he asked instead.

Len rolled his eyes and reached up to tug Barry's hand away from his face, pulling the fingers instead to his lips where he pressed an uncharacteristically sweet kiss to them. "You worry too much. It's a party, not a funeral. Lighten up."

Barry wanted to say more, wanted to track down Len's father and beat him to a pulp like he'd done to his children, but there was a pleading look in the other's eye that had his shoulders deflating and he nodded. "Alright, but I'll only let it go on one condition," Barry said, a small smile spreading across his lips. Len raised an eyebrow. "You have to dance with me tonight."

Len snorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course that's your condition. Sure, Red, whatever you want."

It was actually pretty easy to get Len on the dance floor, as much as he'd teased Mick earlier about not being a dancer, he moved pretty well. He obviously wasn't a choreographed dancer like you find in the Meta's, but the way he pressed against Barry's back and spun him around, grinding to music Barry could barely focus on, had the runner practically melting into him. No one paid them any attention, so Barry had no problem just letting go and feeling the music, letting his body move with the changing of songs like the ocean tides move with the moon. They stayed like that for nearly an hour before they abandoned the dance floor for drinks and food.

It was there that they found Caitlin, dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a flowey blue shirt, her hair tied up in a messy bun and a loopy smile on her face. Barry wondered briefly if the punch was spiked or if she was just really enjoying herself. "Hi Barry! Hi Len!"

Len answered with a brief nod before circling her to grab two cups of whatever she was drinking. "Hey Cait, where's Cisco?"

She giggled and waved a hand to a hallway behind them. "He's in the bathroom hiding from Lisa." That earned her two pairs of raised eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. "He still hasn't asked her out and he's scared either she's going to be mad at him or he's going to make a fool of himself at her party and ruin any chances he has with her. It took me an hour to convince him to come at all."

"He's an idiot," Len said over the music, sipping at his punch. "She's already enamored with him."

Barry couldn't help but grin at the reluctancy in Len's voice and he was about to comment on it when an idea came to mind. "I have a plan!" He said so suddenly that Caitlin almost spilt her drink. He couldn't care though, his mind racing too fast and his face breaking out into an ear splitting grin. "I have a wonderful, fantastic plan! But I need help. Cait, make sure Cisco is outside by the dance floor in five minutes. Len you make sure Lisa is there too, okay?"

They both nodded, but Caitlin frowned at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Remember Cisco's grandma's 100th birthday party last year?" Though it explained nothing for Len, Caitlin was smiling and nodding in an instant, saying her goodbyes and rushing off to find Cisco. Len raised an eyebrow but Barry waved him off. "Give me five minutes!"

He left the hunting to them, instead using his time to push through the crowds until he got to where the dj was set up outside. After a quick introduction and explanation of his plan, the dj was on board and Barry was ready to start. He waited until he saw at least Cisco outside before cutting the music. He chuckled at the grumbled complaints and loud protests that sounded, but the second Barry stepped up by the speakers, the crowds quieted. He smiled at everyone, thanking the DJ when he was handed a mike.

"Hi everyone! Sorry to cut off the song in the middle, but I just wanted to say a few words before everyone is too tired to listen and enjoy. My name is Barry, one of Lisa's best friends and the one who let her use his house for this party," he paused as cheers sounded out and Lisa waved at him excitedly from where a circle had formed around the dance floor, the tassels on her red dress fluttering around her. "Well considering she's gotten a party venue for absolutely no charge, I thought it only right of me to request a dance-"

"Anything for you sweetie!" Lisa called out, earning more cheers around them.

"How about a samba?" The shock on her beautiful face was amusing, but she was quick to cover it up before yelling back an affirmative. "Wonderful! Unfortunately, I don't know how to samba," he said with a fake pout, earning some fake 'aws' and 'boos' from the crowd. Lisa frowned in confusion, and Barry could see Cisco's gears turning but Caitlin kept a firm grip on his elbow. "So, tell me, does anyone _else_  know how to samba who's willing to take my place?"

It was a bit cheesy, that was true, but the scene was so well played out that Caitlin 'accidentally' shoved into Cisco, making the boy stumble into the middle of the dance floor before anyone else could pipe up and offer to be Lisa's dance partner. Cisco immediately went rigid, his face almost as red as Lisa's dress, but the birthday girl just squealed in excitement and practically skipped onto the floor. It took a few moments for Cisco to regain his brain, straightening and swallowing through his nerves as Barry asked the dancers if they were ready. His friend shot him a glare but took a deep breath, eyes flicking towards Lisa with a shy smile and a nod.

The music kicked up instantly and the crowd took a few big steps backwards to make enough room for the two dancers.

It was like a switch was flipped the moment the music started because Cisco didn't hesitate to smirk at Lisa, falling easily into character with the dance. And they moved so easily together, as if it was choreographed already. The dance itself was all loose limbs and quick feet, fluttering tassels and twisting hips. They both glided over the dance floor as if it were ice and Lisa's smile was the brightest he'd ever seen when she twisted her hips in just the right way that got Cisco _almost_  stuttering his moves.

"Didn't know Ramon was a dancer," Len said over the music when he'd found Barry in the crowd again. There was a soft smile in his eyes that had a flutter of pride welling up in Barry's chest but he turned his eyes back to the couple.

"His grandmother used to be a dance teacher in Columbia. He's not too great with the stuff that we do, but you get him doing a salsa or a samba or anything like that and he's faster than most of us combined," Barry answered with a laugh, cheering loudly when the dance ended with Lisa in a dip and Cisco holding her up with a hand on the juncture between neck and shoulder. He'd be damned if they didn't get together after that. And he might actually punch Cisco in the face for not making the move. "They're cute together." Len hummed, silencing whatever he might have said with a sip of his punch. Barry rolled his eyes and nudged the other teen's shoulder. "Don't be all protective. Cisco's one of the best guy's I've ever met. He'll treat Lisa like a queen, but one of those british queens where she's in charge and he's just there to be a pretty face."

Len snorted at that and the tips of his lips tilted up briefly. "Well if he ever hurts her..."

The threat didn't need to be finished and Barry shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not really worried about what you'd do to him if he breaks her heart. I'm more worried about what Lisa would do."

 

\--

 

Video for this chapter: 

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXey1i-Eeys&index=57&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXey1i-Eeys&index=57&list=PLoO02f0yb-sftA3JwpSp0KdipMH_753ug)

I don't own anything other than the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just so no one yells at me for things that are totally not my fault. The video for this chapter is from Dancing With the Stars where Zendaya and Val dance the 'samba'. Now if you look in the comments, a lot of people mention that this isn't a samba, but I'm going by what the video says because I have no idea what a samba actually looks like and this was a beautiful dance!  
> Also, I have absolutely no idea whether Cisco is columbian or not, but the actor Carlos Valdes IS, so I'm going with Cisco being columbian. So there.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
